No Quarto ao Lado
by crimewavek
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo acaba de se mudar para um apartamento novo, próximo da faculdade e trabalho. Mas ele não sabia que seu vizinho poderia tornar sua vida bem mais interessante. 「GrimmIchi」


_Kurosaki Ichigo_, 19 anos. Alto, forte, excentricamente ruivo e considerado um dos homens mais atraentes que alguém já pôde ver em vida. Além de ser impaciente, cabeça dura, extrovertido a maioria das vezes, porém acanhado na mesma proporção. Trabalhava para pagar a faculdade com o auxílio do pai, mas estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Queria morar sozinho, ter mais privacidade, trazer algumas garotas para passarem a noite com ele sem preocupação. Não que o último fosse sua prioridade, mas ter o seu cantinho era sempre bom.

"Ichi-nii, nos visite sempre!" Yuzu exclamou abraçada ao irmão. Karin soltou um sorriso e Isshin apenas observava a situação. Seu filho estava virando um homem de verdade. Agora teria que cuidar de suas filhas sozinho, não que fosse algo ruim, mas Ichigo o ajudava sempre que sobrava um tempo. Mesmo sendo escandaloso, era um bom garoto.

"Até. Depois eu levo vocês pra minha casa nova." Ichigo falou calmamente enquanto entrava no pequeno caminhão de mudanças. Tinha uma mochila nas costas e vestia apenas uma simples calça jeans seguida de uma camiseta colada. Nada muito incomum.

"Tchau, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu exclamou novamente, se sentia ligeiramente triste com a ida do irmão, mas nada muito ruim. A garota sabia que aquilo seria melhor para ele. Ou não.

—

Em aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos, Ichigo chegou ao seu novo lar. O motorista do pequeno caminhão ajudou Ichigo a tirar as poucas coisas que tinha posse.

"Boa tarde, Ichi!" Uma senhora de cinquenta anos chamada Takamasa Kumi sorriu alegremente para o ruivo. Kumi era uma mulher rica e elegante, além de ser a dona daquele prédio e de outros dois.

"Boa tarde!" Ichigo sorriu meio sem graça. A mulher era uma conhecida de Isshin, logo fazendo um preço negociável do aluguel para Ichigo. A senhora foi em direção da portaria pegar chaves e alguns papéis.

"Se você depender do Yoshida, você nunca vai conseguir entrar na sua nova casa. Sexto andar, apartamento três. Vou te ajudar a levar suas coisas para lá." Isshin fez questão de um caminhão enorme, digno de uma maior, mas Ichigo não tinha muita coisa com ele no momento. O pequeno caminhão só tinha algumas caixas com roupas, cobertores e um futon para dormir no momento. Ichigo tinha algum dinheiro e iria mobiliar o apartamento aos poucos. Não tinha pressa. Era só o começo de algo novo. O motorista deixou as caixas do ruivo na portaria e foi embora. Ichigo agradeceu o homem com um obrigado em voz baixa. A simpática senhora Kumi com seus 1,50 de altura fazia certo esforço para conseguir levantar uma caixa.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso." Ichigo tirou a caixa dos braços da senhorinha e empilhou sobre outras duas. Sem muita dificuldade, colocou três caixas nos braços e sorriu.

"Que inveja, Ichi! Queria voltar a esse estado. Vou ao menos te ajudar com o elevador." Kumi fechou a portaria com as caixas de Ichigo estando lá e seguiu para o elevador com o ruivo. O último não tinha condições de utilizar braços ou mãos devido às caixas. Em silêncio, fizeram a pequena trajetória no elevador e chegaram ao sexto andar. O apartamento de Ichigo ficava na ponta esquerda do corredor. Cada andar tinha seis apartamentos. A mulher abriu o apartamento de Ichigo e o último jogou as caixas lá. Deixou para observar pela milésima vez os detalhes do apartamento quando terminasse de trazer as caixas. Não demorou muito a pegar o resto de suas coisas e soltou um suspiro de satisfação.

"Ichi, qualquer coisa fale comigo! O Yoshida é um traste mesmo." Kumi gostava de ficar em um banco ao lado da portaria de seus prédios, observando os jardins. Não aparecia todos os dias lá, mas ainda era mais útil que o porteiro. Yoshida, no caso, o porteiro, era um homem preguiçoso e grosso. Dormia mais do que trabalhava e tinha sempre respostas afiadas na ponta da língua.

"Tudo bem, Kumi-san. Obrigado." A senhora entregou as chaves e alguns papéis ao ruivo.

"Por nada, Ichi! Leia os papéis e me entregue depois!" Sorridente, a mulher foi em direção a um dos elevadores. Após vê-la adentrar o elevador, Ichigo finalmente entrou em seu novo lar. Uma cozinha seguida de um cômodo grande que poderia facilmente ser uma sala, um quarto e um banheiro. Uma pequena varanda também acompanhava a sala, as paredes tinham em uma tonalidade branco gelo e quase todo o piso era em tons de madeira clara. Perfeito. Dez minutos do trabalho, quarenta minutos da faculdade. Comparado à casa de seu pai, já era um avanço e tanto. Se cansaria menos e caso tivesse sorte, voltaria a ter atividades de lazer que se tornaram menos frequentes com as responsabilidades. Se bem que, sorte era pouco. Viver num aconchegante apartamento como aquele talvez tivesse sido como ganhar na loteria. Só uma questão de calma até tudo estar devidamente mobiliado e Ichigo passar o resto de seus dias lá. Foi em direção da pequena varanda e soltou um sorriso de satisfação. Tudo estava dando certo.

Ichigo foi testar as coisas do novo lar, novamente. Quando foi ver o apartamento das outras vezes com seu pai, verificou até se a fechadura do quarto não tinha falhas. Tudo em perfeito estado. Não via a hora de chamar os amigos para beber, jogarem conversa fora e se lembrarem do ensino médio juntos. Com exceção de Ishida, Ichigo cursava sua faculdade de arquitetura na mesma universidade de Inoue e Sado. Ishida era um gênio. Já trabalhava como um químico e provavelmente, começou a nadar no dinheiro antes de todos. Também tinha outra amiga, Kuchiki Rukia. A garota de cabelo negro e olhos violeta morava em outro estado, mas sempre que podia, arranjava um tempo para visitar os amigos.

Ichigo não tinha muita coisa a fazer naquele tedioso sábado. Após limpar o apartamento, organizou suas roupas nas caixas e separou alguns livros numa escrivaninha que já tinha ali. Gostava da sua faculdade de arquitetura, mas vomitaria se encarasse algum livro cheio de ângulos e medidas naquele sábado. Estava entediado. Arrumou o futon na sala junto de algumas almofadas; desprezaria o quarto até que comprasse sua cama nova. Não tinha muito luxo no momento, mas era o suficiente. Pegou o notebook com um modem provisório até instalar wi-fi na casa e mandou mensagem para os amigos. Ligou para Yuzu, que já pensava na possibilidade do irmão ter sido assaltado. Tomou um banho e ficou por ali mesmo, vegetando. Até a fome bater horas depois.

Ichigo desceu até a portaria e viu um rosto desconhecido. Com um pouco de receio, puxou conversa com o senhor.

"Ei, boa noite. O senhor poderia me dar uma informação?" O senhor olhou para Ichigo desde o cabelo ruivo até o all star com calça de malha cinza.

"Você deve ser o Kurosaki Ichigo. Kumi-san me falou de você." O senhor sorriu de leve. "Meu nome é Toudou Hijiri. O que deseja?"

"Eh... Toudou-san." Ichigo mordeu o lábio. "O senhor sabe onde tem alguma loja de conveniência por aqui?"

"Tem uma depois de três quarteirões. Ela fica na frente de um banho com fontes termais."

"Obrigado." Ichigo seguiu para o lugar. Não seria tão difícil achar uma loja com tão pouca distância dali. O ruivo ficou meio encabulado consigo mesmo. Até agora, só tinha conhecido o ônibus para o trabalho e faculdade. Não se deu ao luxo de conhecer o novo bairro, também podendo ser chamado de 'lar'.

Em pouco tempo, Ichigo chegou a uma lojinha de conveniência com letreiro escrito '+25.' Tinha apenas um cliente no momento. Levando em conta que era um sábado à noite e que provavelmente todo mundo estaria se acabando em festas... É. Que lástima, Ichigo.

O ruivo pegou uma garrafa de coca cola e cinco copos grandes de lámen. Não passaria fome até segunda feira. Era o suficiente.

"1300 ienes." A atendente, meio sem vontade, aguardava o pagamento. Ichigo sacou a carteira do bolso e... Frustração. Não tinha sequer 200 ienes.

"Eh... Pode deixar en..." Ichigo iria cancelar a compra, mas a voz de um homem com cabelo estranho invadiu seus tímpanos.

"Eu pago." E com um estranho sorriso, quitou a compra. Céus. Ichigo nunca sentiu tanta vergonha em vida. O homem de cabelo estranho pegou a sacola de compras de Ichigo e o guiou para fora do estabelecimento. Ichigo queria colocar sua cara no buraco mais fundo e nunca mais tirar de lá.

"Ei, ei." Entre sussurros, Ichigo olhava para o chão. "Por favor, venha comigo até a minha casa. Eu vou te reembolsar."

"Não precisa."

"Claro que precisa." Em silêncio, Ichigo seguiu para seu apartamento. Só podia estar louco. Chamar um estranho para a sua casa sem saber o seu nome... Que situação. O pior de tudo é que esse estranho o seguia logo atrás sem dizer nada. Apenas mantinha uma expressão séria e nada mais.

"Você é o Kurosaki Ichigo, certo?" Ichigo parou. Fitou o chão. Como assim um estranho sabia do seu nome?

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Só pra ter certeza. Você estuda arquitetura, _não é_?"

Ichigo gelou.

"Como... Como sabe?" Estava pasmo. Virou-se para o estranho que continuava andando feito sua sombra. Um pouco mais alto que Ichigo, aparentava ter um ótimo porte físico, cabelo arrepiado estranhamente tingido de azul claro seguido de uma raiz preta, suéter preto, camisa branca, calça preta e um all star. Um óculos de armação fina completava o... Visual? _Absurdamente comportado_. Quem era ele?

"Desculpe por não me apresentar antes. Meu nome é Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Ichigo soltou uma risadinha.

"Não tenho ideia de como pronunciar seu nome, desculpe. Er... Prazer?" Ichigo fez uma leve inclinação com o corpo. Grimmjow fez o mesmo.

"Me chame só de Grimm. Acho que facilita pra você."

"Prefiro Grimmjow-san." Grimmjow soltou um riso com a ligeira dificuldade na qual Ichigo pronunciou o nome. Voltou a olhar para frente, no caso, para o chão, e seguiu para o seu novo lar em silêncio. Grimmjow realmente parecia uma sombra.

"Er... Aqui é onde eu moro. Só um minuto que eu vou buscar o dinheiro pra você." Ichigo saiu correndo para seu apartamento. Estava estranhamente constrangido com a situação. Grimmjow se sentou no lugar onde Kumi recepcionou Ichigo e fez um sinal de silêncio para o porteiro, que entendeu o recado. Em pouco tempo, o ruivo retornou com um envelope de dinheiro em mãos.

"Aqui. Desculpe o incomodo, Grimmjow-san."

"Não precisa."

"Faço questão." Ichigo olhou para os traços do homem que acabara de saber do nome. Tinha um rosto bem interessante, para ser sincero.

"Tudo bem então."

"Bom, então boa noite, Grimmjow-san." Ichigo inclinou o corpo novamente. "Desculpe o incômodo." E o ruivo seguiu rumo ao elevador. Estranhamente, Grimmjow seguiu junto do ruivo. Um riso fino começou a habitar o belo rosto de Grimmjow. Ichigo sentiu a espinha quebrar de tão gelada que ficou. A presença dele lhe dava calafrios... Entrou no elevador seguido do belo homem com cabelo cor de céu. Um clima realmente desconfortável instalou-se entre os dois... Céus.

Chegando ao sexto andar, Grimmjow fez questão de sair do elevador ainda como uma sombra. Ichigo queria gritar e voltar para Isshin. Aquele estranho de cabelo azul lhe dava medo.

"Grimm... Grimmjow-san, não querendo ser intrometido, mas o que faz aqui?" A voz de Ichigo mostrava medo.

"Simples. Eu moro aqui." Sorriu e mostrou a chave do apartamento 6-6, destrancando a porta. Ichigo quis rolar no chão de vergonha. "Você quer entrar?"

"Não, obrigado. Acho que já te incomodei muito, Grimmjow-san."

"Que nada. Sinta-se bem vindo a qualquer momento."

"O-obrigado." Ichigo estava vermelho. Grimmjow sorriu e entrou no apartamento. Provavelmente acordaria dando de cara com o 'estranho' todos os dias. Rolar no chão era pouco para sanar a vergonha que Ichigo sentiu no momento.

—

Passada meia hora, Ichigo decidiu chamar Grimmjow para um pequeno jantar a base de lámen e coca cola. Gostaria de se desculpar, mesmo Grimmjow tendo dito que estava tudo bem. Arrumou uma pequena mesa portátil perto da escrivaninha e colocou algumas almofadas. Pôs água para ferver. Com a devida coragem, apertou a campainha do apartamento 6-6. O apartamento a sua frente. Que tinha como dono, um cara estranho de cabelo azul.

Mas o que era aquilo? Desde quando o cara estranho de cabelo azul ficou tão... _Sexy?_

"Kurosaki-san." Grimmjow atendeu o ruivo. Estava sem camisa e com água caindo do cabelo exoticamente azul. Ichigo ficou encabulado. Um misto de inveja com vergonha habitava os pensamentos do ruivo. Grimmjow tinha uma forma física incrível. E aquele visual comportado que deu o ar da graça na primeira vez em que se viram, onde estava?

"Grimmjow-san, você gostaria de comer lámen na minha casa?" Ichigo sorriu de leve.

"Por que não?" Grimmjow retrucou. Menos de uma hora poderia ser o suficiente para aflorar uma nova amizade, ou quem sabe, até mais do que isso.


End file.
